For You
by Marigold2425
Summary: Hinata hanya tidak menyangka, ia pikir hari ini hanya akan terlewati begitu saja. Seperti hari biasa dalam kehidupannya.


**For You**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Enjot it^^

.

.

 _Menurutmu, apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk seseorang yang selalu ada untukmu?_

 _Yang selalu mendukungmu, walau dari jauh._

.

.

.

Angin berhembus pelan, menghantar hawa dingin bagi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Tidak banyak orang yang berjalan di sekitar desa, karena butiran kecil dingin berwarna putih mulai turun secara perlahan.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang melangkahkan kakinya pelan.

Hinata Hyuuga, nama gadis itu, mengeratkan jaket musim dinginnya, seolah dengan begitu ia akan mendapatkan lebih banyak rasa hangat. Malam ini ia baru pulang setelah menyelesaikan misi, tadinya Hinata bersama Shino dan Kiba, sahabatnya, tapi mereka berpisah di pertigaan jalan setelah menyampaikan laporan akan misi yang mereka selesaikan pada Hokage.

.

.

.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya lagi, sebentar lagi ia akan sampai di depan rumahnya. Sebelum akhirnya ia berhenti setelah berpapasan dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang berkuncir dua. Rasanya tak asing. Wanita itu mengenakan dress panjang dengan mantel sebagai pelindung tubuhnya dari hawa dingin.

" ." Menghentikan jalannya, Hinata menoleh ke arah belakangnya, dimana terlihat wanita berambut pirang itu terbatuk sambil memegangi perutnya yang membesar. Wanita itu tengah hamil tua.

Hinata yang tidak tega, menghampirinya. "Anda tidak apa-apa Nyonya?"

Wanita itu tersenyum menampakkan giginya yang putih bersih, kemudian berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Anda baik sekali mau mengkhawatirkan saya."

Hinata tersenyum malu, terlihat dari pipinya yang memerah. Atau mungkin juga pengaruh udara dingin. Hinata menghela nafas, kemudian merasa kesal dengan pemikirannya sendiri, siapa sih yang tega membiarkan wanita yang tengah hamil berkeliaran sendiri di jalan, apalagi ini musim dingin.

Dengan nalurinya, Hinata menawarkan bantuan. "Apakah Nyonya mau saya antarkan pulang?"

"Oh tidak usah, rumah saya dekat sini. Tapi dapatkah Nona membantu saya?"

Hinata tanpa pikir panjang langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Ya, apa itu?"

"Dapatkah Nona menutup mata?" pinta wanita itu.

"Eh? Mengapa saya harus menutup mata?" Hinata terkejut, bola mata indahnya terlihat membesar sebentar. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

"Em.. saya tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya ini keinginan sang bayi." Wanita itu menunduk sedikit, mengedarkan matanya menuju perutnya kemudian tangan kanannya mengelus perutnya perlahan.

Walaupun merasa permintaan wanita tua itu aneh, tapi Hinata menyetujuinya dengan menutup matanya. Tanpa Hinata sadari, wanita di depannya menyeringai.

.

.

.

Terlihat dari kejauhan, seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan seorang gadis di ujung jalan.

"Hahahaha." Seorang gadis berambut pink memegangi perutnya, tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya agar menahan tawanya. "Lihatlah penampilannya itu."

Teman laki-laki di sampingnya hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil menggumamkan nama sang gadis, heran melihat tingkah laku teman satu timnya.

"Sakura-chan."

"Hmm." Sakura mejawab dengan masih memegangi perutnya yang sedikit kaku, kebanyakan tawa.

"Apa kau jadi gila gara-gara ditolak Sasuke?"

"A-apa?"

Pletak!

"Aduh."

Sepertinya sang pemuda berambut hitam, berwajah putih pucat itu harus benar-benar menjaga mulut manisnya.

.

.

.

Lama menutup mata, Hinata memutuskan untuk membuka mata saat dirasa ada sesuatu yang berhembus di depannya.

Wussh.

"Beginikan lebih baik." Naruto merubah wujudnya kembali dari wanita hamil menjadi dirinya yang seperti biasa.

Ketika Hinata membuka mata, yang ia dapatkan adalah senyuman lima jari dari seorang pemuda berambut pirang, bermata biru yang ada di depannya. Hinata hampir saja lupa bernafas saat pemuda di depannya mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Hinata." Naruto menggumamkan nama sang gadis dengan lembut.

Lalu berbisik pelan namun tegas. "Selamat Ulang tahun."

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, , ketika dirinya sadar akan apa yang terjadi, memiringkan kepalanya, Hinata berucap, "Arigatou, Naruto-kun." Hinata berucap sambil tersenyum manis.

Hinata hanya tidak menyangka, ia pikir hari ini hanya akan terlewati begitu saja. Seperti hari biasa dalam kehidupannya.

Hinata juga baru sadar akan sekelilingnya. Banyak anak-anak mengelilinginya dan Naruto, membentuk sebuah lingkaran dengan mereka yang membawa lampion berwarna warni, berbentuk persegi panjang, yang setiap lampion itu tertulis satu huruf, yang jika diurutkan dan dibaca maka akan tertulis namanya.

Naruto yang masih setia dengan senyum lebarnya, kemudian memandang Hinata, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan oleh gadis itu. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba dirinya mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas, jari-jarinya membentuk angka tiga, dua, satu , seperti memberi aba-aba atau perintah. Kemudian anak-anak mulai bernyanyi. Menyanyikan lagu untuknya. Lebih tepatnya, untuk _Hinata_ -nya.

Hinata, jangan ditanya, matanya berkaca-kaca. Baginya, ia seperti bermimpi. Entah kenapa, sejak Naruto lebih dekat dengannya, ia merasa tidak butuh apa-apa lagi. Hanya pemuda itu, hanya dengan melihat Naruto tersenyum padanya setiap hari, ia sudah merasa bahagia.

.

.

.

Masih di ujung jalan.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

Melihat tingkah aneh temannya, Sai bertanya, "Kau kenapa Sakura? Lehermu kaku?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku tidak percaya Si Bodoh itu bisa seromantis itu."

Sai memasang mode berfikir, sebelah tangannya ia taruh dibawah dagu. Pemuda berambut hitam itu kemudian berkata, "Em, aku tahu, kau ingin Sasuke melakukannya padamu? Sepertinya keinginanmu tidak akan terkabul."

Duk!

Kali ini lebih keras, untuk kedua kalinya, kepala Sai jadi sasaran kekesalannya, tapi Sakura tidak peduli.

"Dasar Mayat." Mengumpat pelan, Sakura mulai berjalan, meninggalkan Sai sendirian.

Masih mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit, Sai berkata, "Sakura, tunggu."

Sai sepertinya belum tahu, kalau nama Sasuke atau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya adalah hal sensitif bagi gadis berambut pink itu.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, seorang pemuda yang duduk di atap rumah penduduk memandang mereka. Melihat sahabat berambut kuningnya dan menatap punggung sang gadis berambut pink yang mulai menjauh dengan senyum tipisnya.

.

.

.

Di depan sebuah rumah, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan gadis berambut panjang berwarna hitam kebiruan sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumah sang gadis. Lagipula hari semakin malam.

Naruto bertanya dengan pelan, "Hinata, apa kau suka?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya sambil berkata, "Uhm."

"Darimana Naruto-kun tahu kalau hari ini ulang tahunku?"

"Ah, itu—" Naruto tidak mungkin memberi tahu kalau ia memaksa Hokagenya aka Kakashi untuk memberi tahu tanggal lahir Hinata. Ia bahkan masih ingat bagaimana gurunya yang sudah menjabat Hokage itu ia bujuk dengan susah payah.

Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian, Naruto berkata, "—Kakashi-sensei pasti sengaja memberimu misi."

"Kenapa memangnya?" ujar Hinata

Naruto berseru dengan kesal, "Mana mungkin dia tidak tahu kalau hari ini hari uang tahunmu."

Hinata menggeleng pelan, mengakibatkan helain rambutnya ikut berayun, "Tidak apa, Naruto-kun. Aku sudah biasa. Lagipula hari ini aku senang sekali."

"Dan itu semua berkat Naruto-kun." Lanjut Hinata dengan pipi yang memerah.

Cup!

Hinata langsung mencium pipi Naruto.

"Aku masuk dulu. Sudah malam."

"Hmm, istirahatlah."

Naruto mengerjapkan mata pelan, kemudian memegang pipinya. Tanpa ia sadari wajahnya memerah. Naruto memegang dadanya dengan sebelah tangannya, merasakan jantungnya berdegub kencang. Aneh, selalu seperti ini saat Hinata yang melakukannya atau mungkin karena dirinya terlampau bahagia. Kecupan itu walau hanya sebentar tapi tak masalah bagi Naruto. Setidaknya, Hinata menghargai apapun yang ia berikan. Lagipula daripada tidak mendapat apa-apa karena ini sudah malam. Tapi lain kali, ia ingin meminta lebih dari sekedar ciuman di pipi.

Naruto berlalu dari rumah Hinata. Tanpa tahu ada seorang pria paruh baya berambut panjang yang membuka pintu rumah itu untuk melihat siapa yang datang ke rumahnya di malam dingin seperti ini. Sorot mata pria itu menajam, seiring semakin jauhnya langkah Naruto.

.

.

.

Ketika hampir sampai di apartemennya,Naruto merasa ada yang menarik-narik ujung jaketnya, menengokkan kepalanya Naruto menemukan seorang anak laki-laki. Anak itu mengulurkan tangan dan berkata, "Kak Naruto, mana imbalannya."

"Besok saja, ini sudah malam. Lagipula kenapa kalian belum pulang?" Naruto bertanya ketika melihat anak-anak lain di ujung jalan.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto sebelumnya, anak itu berujar, " Janji ya besok, jangan bohong."

"Tidak akan." Naruto berkata sambil menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis.

Naruto mengulurkan telapak tangannya, "Sini, biar aku antar kamu dan teman-temanmu pulang." Anak itu mengangguk senang.

Naruto menarik nafas pelan, sepertinya isi dompetnya akan habis besok pagi. Padahal ia belum membelikan kado apapun untuk Hinata.

Lah kalau yang tadi bukan kado, lalu apa?

.

.

.

 _Untukmu, yang setia menanti._

 _Yang selalu berada di sisiku tanpa ku sadari._

.

.

END

AN: Ini fic yang ketiga, memang dikit ceritanya. Hope you enjoy. This fic dedicated for Hinata Hime Birthday. Oh ya, bagi yang masih ingat, kalau saya pernah menulis fanfic berjudul _Everyhing Has Changed_ fic itu saya sengaja hapus karena kena wb (ide buntu), mungkin akan saya rombak di lain waktu, mungkin juga akan saya post di web tetangga. Terima kasih yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca ^^.


End file.
